


Sensations

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence fell, and darkness was complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> **Title:** Sensations  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Evil Dead  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Evil Dead are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** Missy  
>  **Prompts:** NSFW, Sex/Kink Drabbles, Hardcore: Sensory Deprivation  
>  **Summary:** _Silence fell, and darkness was complete._

"You alright, doll?"

"I'm good. Go ahead."

"Love you baby."

Silence fell, and darkness was complete. The world was empty, for a brief moment. And then- sensation. Cold- the biting chill of metal on skin, the stroke of a lover down her bare breast. She shivered all over. Sharp! And cold, crushing a nipple lightly between steel fingers. Tugging, contrast, teeth biting at the other, heat as lips enclosed the bud. She gasped loudly, silently, back arching into his ministrations. Unheard laughter rippled against skin. Already heightened senses stretched even further. He would be wonderfully cruel tonight. She loved it.


End file.
